Not The Surrogate
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin decides to have AI done and she gets pregnant at the same time Jason and Sam decide to use a surrogate to get pregnant no one was expecting a mix-up in the lab and Robin to end up pregnant with Jason's child. How will these three deal with the mix-up? How will Jason feel about Robin having his child when they had been split up for so many years? What will Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

NOT THE SURROGATE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I stopped watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and when Robin came back in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together

Please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes

I have a lot of J&R stories started in different stages of completion, and I am putting them all on this site please let me know which ones you like so I can update that story. I have several which are almost done and some just started and have only a chapter or two done on them, I would love to hear what you think about my stories so please review.

Now on with the story which takes place in 2006

CHAPTER ONE

Jason is working at his desk in the penthouse, enjoying the solitude, enjoying Sam being gone, he didn't love her anymore yet he stays with her, he isn't happy at all but doesn't know what to do. Sam loved him so much and he used to love her, he thinks he did anyway but knows he probably never did.

Sam comes in sad even though she has a mess of packages. Her mother, Alexis, and her had gone shopping Kristina and Molly. Sam wanted to go shopping for her own child.

Jason noticed she looked sad, not excited like she usually was when she was spending his money on stupid things, like clothes. She has a full wardrobe, yet she was always buying herself something that she doesn't really need.

Jason was tired of being used for his money, but whenever he thought of ending it, she would say things like she couldn't survive without him, that she loved him and wouldn't be able to live without him. He thought about the time that she stood by him when he was sick and had no memory and he knew he couldn't break up with her and now she wanted a baby with him.

Sam wanted to choose the surrogate already, they had checked a few out and she was ready to choose one finally and have it done so she could have a baby with Jason.

"Jason, I think it's time to make our final decision on a surrogate. I like Shelia. How about you?" Sam wanted to hold her baby in her arms sooner rather than later and since she can't have children of her own this was the next best thing.

"Fine, Sam, whatever you want." Jason said tired of her whining about having a child, which shouldn't surprise him, she whines about everything to get her way until he gives in.

"I want you to go make your donation so we can have Shelia do the AI, soon."

"Okay." Jason goes back to work not really interested in what Sam had to say about anything. He just gave her what she wanted and maybe she would leave him alone. Why couldn't he tell her how he feels, he didn't even want her sexually anymore. It was just sex for him. An itch needing to be scratched.

Sam barely stops herself from screaming at Jason for not really being interested in this. She wonders if he really wanted to have a baby with her. She drags her packages upstairs upset.

At the hospital

Meanwhile Robin decides to go ahead with a sperm donor, to have the AI done instead of someone she knew. Patrick had sabotaged her efforts to find a donor in someone she knew. He had went around to everyone saying she was just trying to replace him in her life, so if she couldn't have Patrick then she wanted a kid to fill the void he left. She had really wanted to know the person who would be her donor but Patrick really did ruin that and so she only had one choice, Robin had went to the sperm bank and chosen a donor. Next week Kelly had scheduled Robin to be inseminated, she couldn't wait. She had chosen a donor.

Two Weeks Later

Robin waits for Kelly who was coming with the results of her pregnancy test. Robin was so nervous, she wanted this so bad. She wanted to be a mommy more than she wanted a life with Patrick. He didn't want to be a father ever and she couldn't, she wouldn't give up her dreams of being a mommy.

Kelly opens the door and walks in and has a file in her hands and Robin is nervous, what if she wasn't pregnant, how many times could she really afford to have the AI done. She didn't have a lot of money and her meds were expensive even with insurance, her co-pays were still kind of high. She was worried.

Kelly smiles at her and says, "I should have known you would be fertile."

Robin smiles at Kelly. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, Robin, you are. Congratulation, Mommy." Kelly said smiling, happy for her friend.

"Oh My God, I'm pregnant, I am finally going to be a mommy, my greatest wish, and my greatest dream is coming true. Thank you, Kelly. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm just glad that I'm the one who got to tell you this wonderful news and share this moment with you. Are you now going to tell everyone you had AI done? "

"Yes, I am. I'm going to call Mac and have him meet me at the Scorpio house and tell him, Maxie and Georgie and believe it or not my parents actually showed up last night, so I can have them meet me there too and tell them all at the same time. I better go and make my phone calls and get everyone to the house right away, I hope they will be happy for me and not disappointed or ashamed that I chose to go this route." Robin said hoping they would be happy for her and not ashamed that she had no man to have a baby with.

"I'm sure they won't be disappointed or ashamed, there is nothing wrong in what you did. You wanted a child and now you are going to be a mommy, nothing wrong with that. We do need to talk about your HIV though before you go. We are going to be changing your protocol just a bit, but it will help keep your child from contracting the virus, the chances of you passing it on to a child is about 1-2%." Kelly reassures her friend writing a couple prescriptions for Robin to add to her existing protocol along with prenatal vitamins and nausea pills just in case.

"I better go, thanks for everything Kelly. " Robin tells her friend before she heads out. Kelly gives her a hug congratulating her again.

Robin makes several phone calls and then she waits at the pharmacy for her new prescriptions and after she gets them, she heads to the Scorpio house hoping they would all be there by now.

She drives to the house with a smile on her face, she was so happy. She parks her car on the side of the street noticing the cars that were there, everyone should be here. She gets out of the car and walks up to the house, takes a deep breath and opens the door.

When they see her smiling so big and seemed so happy, they wonder what is going on. She was glad everyone was here. She was glad she only had to do this once.

"Before you ask any questions, I'll tell you what is going on and why I asked you here. I had AI done and I am two weeks pregnant."

Everyone is stunned, they knew how much she wanted a child and were happy for her.

Mac finds his voice first. "Who is the donor?"

"I don't know, I chose from a folder. I don't know who he is just what the chart said. I know this is not how you wanted me to become pregnant with no guy in sight, but, this was the only choice I had because of what Patrick did, going around telling everyone I was desperate to have a child to replace the hole he left in my life. He ruined any chances of my having a baby with someone I knew so I went to a sperm bank at GH and I chose a donor."

"We are happy for you, Luv, you're going to be the best mommy." Anna said happy for her daughter.

With that everyone gathered around her congratulating her and hugging her.

Back at the hospital though something was going on. Kelly's assistant checks Robin's file so she could mark down how many times it took to impregnate her with her donor's sperm but when she looked at the number on her file and the sperm beaker that was used to impregnate Robin the numbers didn't match.

Oh Boy, this was bad. She immediately went to Kelly; to tell her what was going on and Kelly looked up the sperm donor number and the number of the empty beaker and the numbers from the file and the numbers from the beaker did not match. Oh my God, this was a mess. She looked up whose number was the one who impregnated Robin and got a shock, she needed to call Robin and the other couple in because a surrogate was supposed to get the sperm that Robin did. Oh boy, this was a disaster. How would Robin react when she found out whose baby she was carrying?

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

NOT THE SURROGATE

A/N: please forgive errors, I stopped watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home

Please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes I am not using a beta reader

I will be updating the stories I have already put on the board and also putting out new ones, I would love to hear from you as to what you think of my stories so please review and if you have any ideas for stories please let me know in a PM or review

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

This story takes place in 2006

CHAPTER TWO

Kelly called Robin and told her that she needed to come to her office right away. Robin couldn't imagine why Kelly sounded so frantic. She knew something was wrong so she hurried up and left the Scorpio house and headed back to the hospital with her mother accompanying her because Anna realized that Robin was worried. What could be wrong?

Robin and Anna arrived at the hospital and went to Kelly's office, she was waiting for her. Kelly wasn't sure how Robin was going to take the news. Robin needed to stay calm and this was going to be a very stressful situation, especially dealing with the other couple or one of the other couple, she figured the woman was going to flip. That woman whines, shrieks and screeches at everything and she was sure she would do it about this situation. This was not going to be pretty.

Kelly tells Robin and Anna to have a seat. "I don't know how to tell you this, but there was a mix-up about your donor's sperm, you weren't given his sperm, you were giving sperm that was meant to impregnate a surrogate. I have to tell the other couple what happened to his sperm and how it got you pregnant. This has never happened before and I am truly sorry it happened to you."

A stunned Robin tries to take it in, she was pregnant but not her donor's baby but some couple who were trying to have a baby with a surrogate. She was pregnant with someone else's baby and she had no idea what to do. "What happens now?"

"I have to tell them what happened. That his sperm was used to impregnate you."

"Can they take the baby from me?"

"No, everyone who has sperm here has to sign a waiver in case something like this would happen. They have no legal right to your child, but they have to be told."

"I know, can you tell me who they are?"

"I have to talk to them first and get their permission. Do I have your permission to tell them who was impregnated with his sperm?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, and if they want I would like to meet with them to discuss this." Robin said.

"Good, I was going to ask that. You and the couple need to meet to discuss what you are going to do about this." Kelly said.

"I will stick around the hospital and if they want to meet with me page me and I will come right away, until then I will be in my lab." Anna and Robin walk out of Kelly's office and go to her lab. Anna wants to wait with Robin but Robin tells Anna she will call her when she knows something. Robin asks Anna to tell the others what is going on. Robin goes to her lab.

At the hospital on the 4th floor Jason and Sam step off the elevator not really speaking to each other. Sam was upset that Shelia their surrogate may have changed her mind about being the surrogate and that is why Kelly called them in to her office while Jason wasn't worried or upset at all. Sam wondered if he really wanted to have a baby with her. He didn't seem like he cared rather they had a baby together or not while she wanted this more than anything.

They arrived at Kelly's office and knocked on the door. Kelly opened the door and asked them to come in and have a seat. "I have something to tell you both about Jason's sperm."

"What about his sperm?" Sam asked confused, Shelia wasn't scheduled to be implanted for a week yet.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am going to say it straight out, Jason's sperm was accidently used to impregnate someone else. This person was supposed to be impregnated with a donor and somehow was impregnated with Jason's sperm. We didn't notice it right away, we just found out about it. This has never happened before. It won't happen again."

"You gave Jason's sperm to someone else." Sam screams.

"Somebody beside Shelia got pregnant with my sperm. This person is going to have my baby. Who is it?" Jason said deadly calm.

Sam can't believe this, this is just great, someone beside the surrogate was pregnant with Jason's baby, she can't believe this, and this was a disaster unless this person would give them the baby.

"She wants to meet with you and discuss this. Her name is Robin Scorpio." Kelly said shocking the couple.

"Robin Scorpio?" Sam shrieks. This is just great Robin Scorpio of all people was pregnant with Jason's baby, his ex-lover, the woman who came back to save his life, she was pregnant with his baby. Oh My God. Sam turns to Jason and looks at his face and can't read it, but he has a small smile on it and she gets mad. "You're happy that she's pregnant with your child, aren't you? Do you want her to have your child? Do you want her back? How can you smile at a time like this, this was supposed to be our child, not yours and Robin's but ours. What are you going to do about it?" Sam is yelling by now which he hates.

"What would you like me to do about it? The fact is Robin is pregnant with my child. We can't get around that, we need to talk to Robin and discuss this calmly, no yelling at Robin, Sam. She didn't ask for this and probably is reeling especially when she finds out she is pregnant with my child. She didn't ask for this and she will be stressed, don't add to the stress that she is feeling by yelling at her. I expect you to behave when we talk to her." Jason calmly but firmly tells Sam.

"Fine. When can we meet with her to discuss this situation?" A furious Sam asked. She couldn't wrap her mind around this. Of all the people why did it have to be Robin? Sam didn't really care for Robin even though she saved Jason's life last year.

"I will call her and have her come to my office and you three can discuss this situation." Kelly picks up the phone and dials Robin's lab and asks her to come up to her office.

A few minutes later Robin does this and knocks and opens the door, she is shocked to find Jason and Sam there, oh no it can't be. She walks in.

"Kelly, is Jason the father of my baby?" A shocked Robin asked, she sits down stunned.

"Yes, Robin, he is." Kelly tells her friend, stunning her because this was her dream from the time that he kissed her for the first time and now her dream was coming true.

"Robin, I know you didn't ask for this but we can make it work." Jason softly tells her.

"How can we make it work, Jason? I am pregnant and was accidently inseminated with your sperm and now we are going to have a child together, I'm not sure how I am supposed to feel about that."

Sam speaks up "I want you, Robin, to give the child to Jason and I to raise."

"There is no way in hell I am going to do that. This is my child and I am going to be the one to raise him or her, you can't have my baby." Robin tells Sam annoyed and mad at her for even suggesting it.

"How could you say that, Sam? Robin has waited practically her whole life to have a baby and you want to take her child away from her, I would never do that." An annoyed Jason tells her.

"Then I want her to have an abortion, she has no right to have a child with my fiancée. I want her to terminate her pregnancy and then we can have you donate your sperm and have Shelia impregnated so we can have a baby." Sam tells the shocked room. They couldn't believe what she was suggesting.

"No way in hell, Sam will I kill my child that I already love." Robin said as she puts her hands protectively around her stomach.

"Sam, are you out of your mind? You want to kill my child? How could you say such a thing to Robin, I thought I knew you but obviously I don't if you could suggest Robin kill our child. I want to be a father to this child if Robin will let me. I don't want you around Robin or our child. I want you to go to the penthouse and pack your bags, you are not who I thought you were. I can't believe you would want Robin to kill our child. I don't want you to be around me, or Robin and our child. Packs your bags and get out." Jason said from where he and Kelly are trying to calm down Robin.

"Jason, I love you, how can you kick me out for not wanting your ex to have your child? I am the one that should have your child. I love you so much, Jason. All I want is a child that is ours. How can it be wrong that I don't want Robin to have your baby? You loved her and she came back to save your life and now she is pregnant with your baby, I especially don't want her to have your baby. I want it gone or us to raise it.'

"There is no us anymore. You are not who I thought you were and I want you out of my life. Go to the penthouse and pack, you do not live there anymore."

"Jason, I love you. I am only trying to do what is best for us."

"No, you don't you love me, you love my money and what it can buy you. Leave, Robin and I have some things to discuss and you are not going to be here because you are no longer are involved in it." Sam leaves angry at Robin for costing her Jason. It was Robin's fault that she lost Jason and she would pay for it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

NOT THE SURROGATE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when they broke up Jason and Robin and in 2005 when Robin came home and didn't put them back together

Mistakes are my own I did not use a beta

I am trying to update my stories that I have already put on the board and also adding new ones, I have about more than 30 stories I am working on right now, not all of them are on this site yet but they will be

If you want an update on a story please ask for it when you review my stories or send a PM

Please REVIEW!

This story takes place in 2006

CHAPTER THREE

Robin who is finally calming down and says shocked, "Sam wanted me to kill our baby, Jason. I would never do that. I would also never give my child to someone else to raise. I have waited my whole life to have a baby."

"I know you wouldn't kill our child or give it to someone else to raise either, I wouldn't expect you to Robin, Sam was acting crazy, thinking that you would do either of those things. I'm afraid she may be dangerous to you and our child though." Jason said knowing Sam was not going to leave this alone.

"What do you mean?" Robin wanted to know, afraid she already knew what he was going to say.

"I mean Sam is dangerous and I think she will come after you. She probably blames you for losing me and wants you to pay for it. I'm sorry, Robin."

"Come after me? She's dangerous to me and my baby? How so?"

"Yes, she's dangerous, I think she is going to try to hurt you and cause you to miscarry." Jason tells Robin, not wanting to scare her but wanting her to know what he thinks Sam will do. What Sam was capable of.

"What do we do then, Jason? I don't want to lose my baby?" Robin was afraid for her baby, normally she could take Sam, she was sure of it, after all she had been taught by two spies and the current commissioner of police who had been an assassin, but she was pregnant and if she had to fight Sam she could miscarry and that is not something she would risk.

"I need to know something first. Are you going to tell anyone I am the father of your baby?" Jason asked anxious for the answer, wanting to know if she would let him claim the baby.

"Of course. You are the father, you're not a donor. You don't want to tell people that you are the father?" Robin asked wondering what he was getting at, didn't he want to claim his child?

"I would love to shout that you are pregnant with my baby. I was thinking about my enemies, which is another reason I think you should move into Penthouse 4, I know you won't move into Penthouse 2 with me but at least this way you will be close and I need to place guards on you so Sam and my enemies can't get to you. Please, Robin, I don't want anything to happen to you. I am scared of what Sam and my enemies will do to you. Please let me put guards on you." Jason pleads with her.

Robin would do anything for her baby, including this, "Do you really think all that is necessary?"

Kelly and Jason at the same time said "Yes."

Kelly and Jason look at each other surprised and Kelly said to Robin "Robin, Sam is off her rocker if she thinks for one minute you would give up your baby or kill your child, she should have known that wasn't going to happen, I think Jason is right that you need to take precautions against Sam getting to you and with you staying at the MC she can walk into that hotel and get to you very easily. I agree with Jason, you need a safe place to live and since Sam, I am sure will try to cause you to miscarry, you should take the guards that he wants to assign you. I want you to have an easy pregnancy and I think Sam will try something and I don't want you to face her alone and with guards you won't have to, I really think you need to do this." Kelly said giving her opinion on the situation.

"Jason, you obviously think this is the best way for us to have a healthy baby and me a healthy pregnancy so I will agree. Is Sonny going to have a problem with me living in Penthouse 4 though?" Robin asked worried. She hadn't really talked to Sonny or Jason for that matter, since she had been back, except to be blamed for telling AJ about Michael by Jason and Sam when she went to the penthouse soon after Jason got his memories back, and Sonny, he had warned her off Jason when he was sick, that Jason belonged with Sam and to leave him alone, that he was happy with Sam and she accepted his lifestyle.

"You let me handle Sonny, I will talk to him. You just need to pack, oh that may not be a good idea, and I will send guards with you to pack for you." Jason said thinking about her being pregnant and not lifting anything.

"Jason, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can help pack I just can't lift the heavy things. I have a question for you Jason, penthouse 4 did Carly decorate it?"

"Yes, of course." Jason said confused why that would matter.

"I don't want to live there then, she has horrible taste." Robin tells Jason shocking him a little bit which wasn't easy to do.

"I will talk to Sonny about you redecorating the penthouse, since you are the one who will be living there." Jason tells her, wanting her to be comfortable in the penthouse.

"Ask him if he would be willing to sell it to me." Robin said thinking ahead, she would always need a safe place with her having Jason's child and her parents missions putting her in danger.

"Can you afford it? It's worth quite a bit of money now. I can buy it and give it to you." Jason said not knowing that Robin was wealthy now.

"I can afford to buy it, just tell Sonny to name his price and he will be paid for it." Robin tells a curious Jason.

Where had she gotten her money? "Sonny bought the penthouses below him and now the penthouse has seven bedrooms, a hot tub, a pool, and so much more. Are you sure you can afford what he will ask for it?"

"I'm sure, I know you're curious and I will explain later."

"Why don't you come with me to see Sonny?" Jason asked that way she can negotiate with Sonny on the price.

"I don't know, Jason, Sonny and I aren't like we used to be, we aren't even friends anymore let alone family to each other. He warned me to stay away from you while you were in the hospital. That you loved Sam and Sam understood and accepted your lifestyle."

"He did what?! He had no business doing that. It's not his life it's mine and I will be with whoever I want to, Sonny had no business interfering and warning you to stay away from me. I know that you and Sonny are no longer family or friends but I still think you should come with me and agree with the price of the penthouse or negotiate the price, so you can afford it."

"I will go with you to Sonny's on one condition, you go with me to tell my family I am pregnant with your baby." Robin says to Jason.

"Robin, I don't know," He pauses thinking. "Alright I will." He says seeing her side of things and that way she would be protected, he was going to talk to Sonny and tell him that he was going to hire guards for Robin that had nothing to do with Sonny and that worked for him and Robin. After what Sonny had said to Robin, he didn't want guards that would report to Sonny, he didn't trust Sonny with Robin's safety. God, he couldn't believe that he didn't trust Sonny with Robin's safety there was a time that Sonny would have died for Robin, what happened to those days? He supposed he happened when Sonny took Jason's side and kicked Robin out of his life, Sonny had turned cold after that just like Jason had.

"Oh My God," Robin said scaring Kelly and Jason, who wonders what is going on. They don't have long to wait as Robin continues. "What about that viper best friend of yours, Carly, how are you going to tell her, she is going to flip and she might come after me, blaming me for this situation."

"Yes, she will flip, but that doesn't matter, she will not badger you, or insult you, or get in your face, you are pregnant, you don't need the stress and if she can't understand that then she will not be allowed at the penthouses while you are pregnant. I will not have her upsetting you. You come first, you and our child, and Carly can respect that or not be welcomed there."

A shocked Robin stares at Jason and Jason wonders why she had such a dumbfounded look on her face so he finally asked, "What?"

"You are really going to put me and our child above Carly? You never put me first before so it is a shock that you would put us first over her." Robin tells him.

"Of course I am putting you first and our child, you are after all the mother of my child and you and our child comes first. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, it was wrong." Jason said, he doesn't understand what the big deal was for Robin and why she seemed astonished at this turn of events.

"Jason, I never expected you to put my needs or our child above Carly, because quite frankly you never did before. It was always Carly and Michael first and me dead last. You never ever showed me that I mattered to you, you said you loved me but you showed me by your actions that you never did love me, I think you secretly loved Carly not me, but you didn't know how to go about getting rid of the obligation you felt for me, you thought you should take care of me, because of the HIV so I figured we, the baby and I would come in last again."

"Oh, my God." Kelly said hurting for her friend and then she looked at Jason and saw the devastation on his face.

"I loved you, Robin, not Carly, to me she was just Michael's mother. She was the obligation not you. How could you think I never loved you? I loved you more than anything. I didn't think of you as an obligation or someone I needed to take care of, you were my life. I loved you, Robin and only you. You are the only one I was in love with."

"You could have fooled me, you sure didn't act like that. Your actions showed that I meant very little to you. You didn't even notice that your neglect and stress of the situation made me sick. You weren't there in the mornings to see me sick because you spent the night at Carly's and by the time you got there I was feeling better. Everyone else noticed but you, Alan asked me several times to come in for blood tests to see how sick I was, but I just didn't care anymore, I knew I was losing you to Carly and I just didn't care if my HIV had progressed to AIDS. Mac begged me to go in and see how sick I was. But, you didn't even notice that I had lost a dangerous amount of weight or you just didn't care, anymore. Then you told me you were moving in with Carly and Michael and you destroyed me when you said that and I gave you back my ring, the one you gave me promising me a future together, which never came true, you wanted to turn me into your mistress, your whore, then I told AJ after Carly told me you were her puppet and Michael was the string, I didn't want that life for you, so I told AJ, I was protecting you like you had always done for me, no more though, you smashed our picture and told me on the bridge, our bridge, that it would be easier if you never saw my face again, you shattered me with those words, you succeeded in destroying me. I left for Paris sick, I collapsed on the plane to Paris after going to the bathroom I started to go back to my seat and collapsed ten minutes from Paris. I almost died, Alan came over and spent a couple months with my doctors in Paris trying to get me healthy again and not knowing if it was even possible. Jax flew Mac over several times and so did Ned. Two and a half months later I was finally able to leave the hospital, healthy again. No thanks to you or Sonny. You both were called and when you heard it was about me, you hung up, you loved me so much you said once, and stopped loving me in a instant that told me you never loved me at all, sometimes I wonder if you ever loved me at all, either time we were together, you were sleeping with Carly the first time and the second you chose Carly and Michael instead of me and our life together."

"Oh God, Robin, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were sick when Mac, Felicia and Monica called or I would have come to Paris."

"That's because you didn't listen. You and Sonny washed your hands of me. You threw me away like trash you needed to be rid of." Robin said crying, she was very upset which wasn't good for the baby.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so angry about you betraying me." Jason explains.

"What about all the times you betrayed me, first sleeping with Carly, then moving her in with us and letting her redecorate my cottage that I lived in with Brenda, then going over there every night and sleeping there, did you sleep with her?"

A hurt Jason says "Of course not, I promised you I would never sleep with Carly again and I never did. Not ever, not even after you were gone did I sleep with her. I missed you, Robin, I did and I loved you so much, I moved on because I thought I had to, you were gone and not coming back, not this time, I knew, which was my fault. I wanted you to come back like you said you always would but you didn't."

"Like you missed me, while you were moving on I was in a hospital bed crying myself to sleep at night because I missed you and still loved you. After I got out of the hospital I cried myself to sleep missing you. God, I loved you. But you stopped loving me and you stopped loving me long before I told AJ the truth. We were over the second that Carly got out of Ferncliff I just didn't realize it."

"No, we weren't, I know I let Carly get away with some awful stuff but she was just being who she is." Jason started.

"I don't ever want to hear that again. She is not just being Carly, she was being a manipulative bitch and you always sided with her and that also showed me who you would put first. I needed you and where were you, with Carly, of course. I didn't matter, anymore, Jason, not once Carly was out of Ferncliff, we were happy till you got her out and then all hell broke loose. She got whatever she wanted, a new fur coat, diamonds and so much more, anything she wanted. I can't talk about this anymore, I am getting too upset. You destroyed us and no matter how much we talk about it that is what happened. You let Carly in and that destroyed us. You treated her like your wife and me like your mistress. Then finally when I left for Paris you got with the woman who destroyed us. Talk about irony. That showed me how much you cared about me, about us." Robin said as she wipes her eyes and went to leave the room. She pauses and tells Kelly. "Kelly, I'm sorry for bringing this into your office."

"Its okay, Robin, are you going to be okay?" A concerned Kelly asked.

"I always am." Robin said turning to Jason. "Are we going to see my family or Sonny first?"

"Sonny, if you don't mind?" Jason is devastated by what he had heard from Robin, he didn't mean to hurt her so bad, he didn't mean to destroy her or cause her to get sick from his neglect and stress of the situation, oh God how could he have treated the woman he loved like that. He had almost killed her, he realized and he would never have forgiven himself.

Robin wipes her eyes from all the crying she had done and walks out the door, Jason follows after he wipes his eyes from his crying. He took out his phone out to call Sonny and tell him he was on the way with Robin, Sonny was shocked that Jason was bringing Robin with him. He wondered what was going on and why he was with Robin. Jason was with Sam and he had warned Robin not to try to get involved with Jason again, that Sam was good for Jason and understood and accepted Jason's lifestyle. What was going on?

Let me know what you think in a review! Tell me what you would like me to update next in your review or a PM.


End file.
